


NOH8

by n_nami



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Cockles, First Times, M/M, NOH8, RPF, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha convinces Jensen into taking part in the NOH8 campaign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOH8

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely Anon on tumblr, their prompt was:  
> "...if you ever feel like it, there's that picture with Jensen and Misha in Uniform (Don't ask, don't tell). I'd love to read a fanfic in which Misha convinces Jensen to take part in the no h8te campaign. And I wouldn't mind if there is later some loving with Misha bending over for Jensen as a thank you or something? I know, I've got a dirty mind, hehe."

“Morning, Jen,” Misha greeted him cheerfully that morning.

Sure-fire way for Jensen to know that something was going on. He eyed the dark-haired man suspiciously. “Morning, Mish,” he answered with a raised eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing. Same old, same old,” Misha winked.

Winked. Jensen groaned inwardly. Something was definitely going on, and he started to question himself if he should be scared.

When he reached the hair & makeup trailer, Jensen thought he had stepped out of Misha’s line of fire for at least half an hour - plus Jared would be there to hang out and have a little fun - but, no such luck. On the small shelf in front of the mirror, he could spot a photo that had been placed there, on top some white piece of clothing, a t-shirt maybe, and a roll of silver tape. Jensen eyed it curiously when Judy, his hairstylist, began to massage some product into his freshly washed hair. Then he reached out for the photo.

It showed Hal Sparks, whom Jensen knew from the Queer as Folk series, with a similar tape over his mouth and the letters NOH8 written on his cheek, wearing a white t-shirt. Jensen’s eyebrows shot towards his hairline.

“Judy,” he mused out loud. “Was Misha here before me? Did he leave this here?”

Jensen saw her shrug shortly in the mirror. “Could be. I wasn’t here since like five minutes ago,” she mumbled, too focused on his hair. She worked for quite some time, applying moisturizer and powder to his face after she was done with Jensen’s hair. Jensen just let her do what she always did, and quietly pondered over the picture.

Sure, he had heard of the NOH8-campaign, and sure he supported that whole movement, but he never felt the necessity or urge to participate in any kind. This, though, was an open invitation.

When Misha crossed his way half an hour later, he actually watched Jensen curiously.  
“Care to elaborate on the gift?” Jensen asked simply.

“Well, Jensen, my friend,” Misha began, and Jensen managed a nervous smile at that, “you know I’m a very kind-hearted person, right?”

“When you not pile pennies in Jared’s trailer, yes.”

“Payback is a bitch,” Misha pouted.

“Yeah, I know. Go on,” Jensen pushed, a bit too low on coffee for today to really have the nerve to deal with Misha at this ungodly hour.

“So I thought, considering our huge number of followers and shippers on the internet-”

“-our what?” Jensen interrupted him with a frown.

“The guys that think we’re fucking like bunnies off-set.”

“Ah. Those. Why didn’t you say that in the beginning?” Jensen rolled his eyes, but he was actually amused where this was headed.

“-Anyway. Considering our fans and how much they’d love this, I’d like to suggest that you and me take part in the campaign and take a picture together. In that kind of uniform. And don’t even try to convince me that the t-shirt doesn’t fit, it has to. I looked up your size on one of Dean’s shirts,” Misha added quickly.

Jensen shut his mouth again. He had already been ready to hand over some lame-ass excuse. “Well, what’s in for me?”

Misha shot him an amused smirk. “Well, beside the obvious love and everlasting adoration of our fandom, I’d be willing to throw a surprise of the good kind in there.”

“Okay then,” Jensen said.

So they met after work, changed out of Cas’ and Dean’s clothes into white tees and let the makeup-stylists have their fun.

“Jen, I’ve got an idea,” Misha grinned from beside him. And it was the Misha-is-up-to-no-good-grin, something that should scare Jensen by now. “Put it up there,” he added towards his make-up artist, pointing at his left cheek.

“Shoot,” Jensen answered with as less lip and jaw movement as possible, because Judy was just working her khol pencil on his left cheek.

“Naw, that’d take the fun out of it,” Misha winked before duct-taping his own mouth and handing the roll over to Jensen. He accepted it with a sigh and placed a piece of tape on his own lips. It’d hurt like a bitch to get it off again later, Jensen was sure of that, but hey – he had never been one to refuse a simple action for a good cause.

When they were both ready and the photographer – some guy from the set they asked, so not a real photographer, to be exact – found a white wall for them to pose, Jensen felt a familiar feeling reappear. He had been a photo model long enough to know how these things worked. The factor that got him a bit nervous was Misha. Misha wasn’t to be trusted, not after that mysterious smirk from before.

At first, it was easy, slipping into poses he knew from years of experience. Jensen wrapped his arm around Misha’s neck, and only because the smaller man’s eyes skipped down to his chest for a split second, Jensen noticed that he hadn’t taken off Dean’s amulet. But really, who cared. If at all, it made the picture they were about to take more recognizable.

Misha leaned his unpainted cheek against Jensen’s and his hand rested on Jensen’s shoulder, right where Dean’s hand print would be. The camera flashed one, two, three times.

“Looks great, guys,” the photographer said enthusiastically

Misha nodded contented after checking the pictures over the guy’s shoulder, but the dangerous sparkle in his eyes when he returned to Jensen’s side threw Jensen off balance. Something was going on, he had known it from the start.

And right then, Misha wrapped his hand around Jensen’s neck and pulled him in as if he wanted to kiss him. Immediately shell-shocked, Jensen tried to escape his grip, but to no avail. It took him a few long moments and a long, flaming staring contest with Misha to get his intention.

Right. The duct tape. They wouldn’t be really kissing.

Sighing, Jensen nodded and tried to smile, which – okay, useless.

He leaned in and closed his eyes, not caring if the photographer had noticed and was ready or not. Misha’s big blue eyes slipped shut as well, and Jensen was rather thankful for that- not because he didn’t like Misha’s eyes or anything, but the guy should have to get a damn weapon’s license for those things. He was admittedly able to stun Jensen with them.

Jensen was aware of the audible click of the camera and several more flashes which he could even notice behind closed eyelids. The soft press against the tape across his lips didn’t even feel the least bit like another person’s lips. Still, Jensen was able to feel his stomach leap at the intimate moment.

“Wow, guys,” the photographer gushed, “Wow. Stay exactly like that. Misha, don’t tilt your head that far. Yeah, like that. Perfect.”

Two clicks later, he added, “I think we’ve got it. Amazing, you two.”

Misha wordlessly grabbed the camera from him and shooed him off with a short “Sssnks,” mumbled through the duct tape. Jensen looked anticipated down at the small monitor, just to find several pictures of him and Misha in- okay, wow, the guy hadn’t de-emphasized it. Him and Misha had more than often been told about their amazing chemistry on screen, but that it worked on a simple picture as well, Jensen would’ve never guessed.

Anyway, the picture was fucking hot.

In a desperate move to finally be able to speak again, Jensen fumbled for one edge of the tape and pulled it off quickly from his lips. For a moment, he caught himself at the thought that it could have been worse- then, the pain started.

“Ouch,” Jensen winced.

“Aw,” Misha cooed from where he had somehow managed to get his duct tape off halfway, pulling it ever so slowly to the side. Jensen watched him, kind of fascinated by that pair of plush, swollen lips being revealed. Not that he hadn’t seen them often enough, stared at them as Dean and watched them closing around the neck of a beer bottle as Jensen after work. But Jensen had to swallow now, his own pain forgotten when he stated silently to himself that this was another part of Misha’s anatomy – heh, Misha’s Anatomy, they could make a TV series out of this – he should really have to carry a weapon license for.

“The pictures are great,” Jensen announced instead, and immediately began to cough. His throat was dry.

“Yeah, they are,” Misha said, but he seemed like his thoughts were rather about having a walk on the moon right now. In other words, he stared right through Jensen.

When Misha took a step towards him, Jensen didn’t think that he was about to do something life-altering for both of them. He thought it was just Misha stepping into his personal space because that was just what Misha did. Cas didn’t get that characteristic from scratch.

Jensen re-thought his lack of concern when Misha reached up to trace his lips. “You shouldn’t have been so harsh,” Misha said quietly, cracking a little smile, “now you look like some hooker who sucked guys off all day.”

“Geez, thanks, Mish,” Jensen rolled his eyes.

No reaction, just fingers running along Jensen’s lips for a bit longer. “Yeah,” he drawled. “I wanna- uhm, just let me- ugh, screw this,” Misha stuttered helplessly. Then he leaned in as he had done for their picture before – only this time, there was no duct tape separating them, and their lips met each other’s for the first time.

Jensen moaned softly when Misha placed little, not-at-all-tentative kitten licks all over his bruised lips, mumbling something about ‘making it better’. He also enjoyed it way too much to protest right now, and instead settled with kissing Misha back with all he had. When Jensen managed to suck Misha’s plump bottom lip between his own, a soft sigh escaped the shorter man’s lips, and from the sound of it, it wasn’t all pleasure.

Breaking the kiss immediately and leaning back in Misha’s arms – when the hell had that guy wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist? Anyway – Jensen looked embarrassed at Misha. “Sorry, did I do something wrong?” he asked sheepishly.

Misha sported his trademark smirk again already, so it couldn’t have been that bad. “No, you didn’t, my lips are just a bit oversensitive from the tape,” he winked, and Jensen huffed out a relieved sigh. “Anyway, didn’t I promise you a surprise?”

“You actually did. I wonder where I might find it…?” Jensen asked playfully.

“Follow me,” Misha said with a smirk, reaching for Jensen’s hand and pulling him towards his trailer.

“In there?” Jensen asked, intending to tease him some more.

As a matter of fact, Jensen lost every urge to talk or tease Misha from the moment the door of the trailer was closed behind them. Without further ado, Misha sank to his knees right then and there, pulled Jensen’s pants down and began to suck him off, swallowing his whole length down without much effort. Which, yeah, Jensen was kind of impressed of, because god knows he was a big boy, in every way. Misha’s tongue was even lapping at him even though he could feel his dick nudging the back of Misha’s throat. Jensen moaned loudly, not exactly caring if anybody heard them.

It resulted in one of the hottest, quickest and hardest orgasms Jensen had ever had. He also may or may have not convinced Misha in bending over the couch as a thank-you. And god, that had been good.

Jensen felt more relaxed than he had been for some time the next morning. Maybe a bit sore in some places, though.

Until Misha waved a few pictures and a printout from his PC at Jensen as he strolled across the set.

“Dude”, he said, handing the print-out to Jensen.

“Are you kidding me? I thought we were gonna use the other one for the NOH8-site,” Jensen furrowed his brow suspiciously.

“Yeah, we did.”

“Then care to explain what this is?”

Misha sighed and let his head drop to his chest overly dramatic. “Seriously, Jen? It’s tumblr. Blogging website. This, my friend, this picture of us made exactly 13490 notes since I put it online yesterday at about midnight.”

“Oh,” Jensen just said. “Well, I guess our fans are crazy.”

“Yes they really are,” Misha sighed.

“And you should stop tracking your own tag.”

“You know I’d never do that,” Misha said, pouting and pulling off his best puppy eyes, before leaning up and kissing Jensen. The fact that Jared just spilled a cup of coffee at seeing them went by rather unnoticed.


End file.
